LEJOS
by Tellus jaci
Summary: han pasado 6 años de la muerte de Harry y Ginny, De HErmione no se sabe nada y ron estudio Magimedicina y tiene una especialidad en Psiquiatria Mágica.
1. Caida y muerte

Hola espero que les guste esta historia, comienza algo triste, continua triste y termina triste, así que pienso que tiene algo de lemon, bueno más bien mucho de lemon, pero también pienso que es linda, ojalá que les guste.

Dedicada Para: Ann de Weasley, Violet Lawrence, Emily Dranckzder, Katherin Teleman, Rose, Karlangas, Ancira, Betricia , Chayitoo y para toda la people que le gusten mis fics ^_^

****

LEJOS

1-.CAÍDA Y MUERTE

Por: Risha Weasley o Ginny_1327

El que no debe ser nombrado fue vencido ayer por la tarde, esta vez llevándose 2 víctimas inocentes con el.

La mayoría de su Mortifagos, organizaron u contraataque masivo, aunque Albus Dumbledore Informo de la caída definitiva del señor tenebroso, el ministerio se previno y logro apresar a todos los mortifagos.

Entre los capturados se encontraron a Lucius Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Joahn Noot, Anthon McNair, y el presunto difunto Peter Petegrew, el cual se descubrió que era un animago ilegal, al cual se le pusieron algunos encantamientos para evitar que se transformara y ahora estos han sido enviados a Azkaban, la cual es custodiada por magos especializados en tratar con gente como aquella, después de que el ministro más joven de la historia Percy Weasley ordenó que se retiraran a los Dementores de la custodia de Azkaban debido al peligro que estos representaban.

Peter Petegrew dijo que Sirius Black también había sido un animago, al igual que el difunto desde hace 16 años James Potter, Ahora se busca el paradero de Sirius Black para que pueda ser absuelto por el ministro de magia. 

Se presume que las últimas 2 víctimas de el que no debe ser nombrado fueron: el famoso Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, la hermana menor del ministro de magia Percy Weasley, estos Rumores serán confirmados hoy a las 10:00 A.M. en una conferencia de prensa que se llevara a cabo en las instalaciones del ministerio de Magia en Londres. 

Ron dobló el diario y abrazo con fuerza a su madre la cual se encontraba a su lado, se encontraba inconsolable pero a la vez trataba de dar fuerzas a su hijo y a la amiga de su hijo, Hermione Granger, la cual también estaba inmensamente triste, ya que al parecer habían muerto 2 de sus mejores amigos.

Ron estaba ansioso de comenzara la conferencia de prensa, quería saber la verdad y que se confirmaran todos aquellos rumores, el estaba seguro de que Percy sabía toda la verdad, solo que había estado tan ocupado que ni tiempo le habían dado de mandar una lechuza a su familia, tal vez los inefables no se lo habían permitido, ni tampoco a Dumbledore, ni a nadie de los que sabían, pero en unos minutos sabrían toda la verdad y esto martirizaba a Ron se le venia un enorme vacío el solo pensar que su hermana y su mejor amigo estuvieran muertos.

Por fin Percy apareció, en un estrado montado al frente de aquella sala en la que se encontraban, Percy venía acompañado de Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Alastor Moody _(eye-mad Moody)_ y con ellos también venía Sirius Black, con el cual todos los presentes al verlo se alarmaron, todos llegaron con un semblante sumamente triste por lo cual parecían aquellos rumores, Percy se dirigió a es estrado se apunto con la varita a la garganta y dijo, - _Sonurus_ -,

A continuación se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar,

- Primero que nada doy la buena noticia que después de 3 años de lucha contra Lord Voldemort, por fin ha caído al día de ayer por la tarde en Godric Hollow, después de un fatal duelo que se suscitó entre Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley _(al mencionar el nombre de su hermana se le hizo un gran nudo en la garganta)_ y Lord Voldemort.

Los rumores de que Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter son ciertos y ahora se les esta haciendo una autopsia en el hospital de San Mungo.

Como Uds. Saben también se detuvieron a los Mortifagos que estaban al servicio de Voldemort, entre ellos se encontraba al que se creía difunto: Peter Petegrew el cual paso escondido en su forma animaga mientras que Sirius Black purgaba una condena injusta en Azkaban, ahora que se han tomado las medidas necesarias para mantener a Peter Petegrew y a los demás mortifagos en cautiverio tengo que absolver al señor Sirius Black aquí presente, se le devolverán todos los bienes que le fueron confiscados al quedar preso y su expediente quedara limpio. 

Ahora Albus Dumbledore nos va a explicar cual fue la causa de la muerte de Harry Potter y de como es posible que alguno de los Mortifagos mueran en las próximas horas, le sedo la palabra. -,

Y así concluyó Percy, el cual estaba sumamente devastado.

- Es lamentable que para que Lord Voldemort halla desapreciado tuvieran que haber miles de víctimas, pero es un ciclo que siempre se vivirán en la humanidad ya que el bien y el mal siempre están en constante lucha.

Es igual de lamentable que Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley hallan muerto, se cree que la señorita Weasley fue la primera en morir al interferir en un maldición lanzada de Voldemort al señor Potter.

Se presume que el señor Potter trató de revivirla pero como se sabe no se puede revivir a nadie por magia y si se intenta por magia obscura es peligros y además se necesita mucho poder, no dudaría de la capacidad de el señor Potter per también se necesita de tiempo y preparación, así que con tanta ira por parte del señor Potter ver a la chica que amaba muerta en manos de Voldemort hizo que el señor Potter lanzara la maldición letal Avada Kedabra y Voldemort muriera, pero como el señor Potter se hallaba conectado a Voldemort por aquella famosa cicatriz murió minutos después de Voldemort.

También se piensa que los mortifagos podrían empezar a fallecer en las horas siguientes ya que la marca tenebrosa con la cual se les tatuaba los unía íntimamente con el y es probable de fallezcan.-

Hermione salió de la sala después de escuchar estas noticias, con el pretexto de que iba a la baño, pero nunca más regresó.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Muy, pero muy triste, espero que les halla gustado y please manden sus Rewies, okis, byes sc100000000000, kissitos, chau.

ATTE: Risha Weasley **^_^**


	2. Vacaiones

2-.VACACIONES

__

Han pasado 6 años desde la muerte de Harry y Ginny, De Hermione no se ha sabido nada desde que huyó aquel día de la conferencia donde se informo de la caída Lord Voldemort. Ron hacia algunos meses que había terminado sus estudios en la Escuela de Magimédicina de Gran Bretaña y tenia una especialidad en Psiquiatría Mágica.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Un Chico rubio y uno castaño entraron a un departamento ubicado en un lujoso condominio muggle, 

- Draco, ¿Crees que Ron quiera ir?- pregunto el chico castaño al chico rubio, 

- creo que si Neville, además ya no tiene pretexto de sus estudios, hace más de 2 meses que ha terminado la escuela y necesita con urgencia vacaciones -, respondió el chico Rubio al castaño que al parecer se llamaba Neville y el rubio Draco, 

- ¿crees que ponga de pretexto su estado de animo o algo así - dijo Neville, 

- no lo se, es muy probable, tu sabes que todavía resiente la muerte de Harry y su hermana y aún más la desaparición de Hermione, y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie -, le contesto Draco, 

- Tienes razón pero tenemos que con convencerlo de alguna manera -, espeto Neville, 

Lo se pero tendremos que esperar hasta la hora de la cena -, concluyó Draco. 

- ¿Emma tu la hiciste? -, Pregunto Ron, mientras se servia otra poción de Lagsaña, 

Si joven Ronald -, respondió una mujer madura de alrededor de unos 45 años, bajita, con cabellera castaña algo canosa y con una expresión afable, 

- Pues te ha quedado deliciosa -, la mujer le dedico una sonrisa y se retiro a la cocina del departamento.

Los 3 amigos habían terminado de cenar, Emma la empleada de la domestica retiro todos los platos, dejando a los muchacho solos en el comedor para la sobre mesa _(una charla después de comer)_.

Ron, ¿piensas salir de vacaciones? -, pregunto Neville, 

- No lo se tal vez valla con mi madre, ¿y Uds.? -, dijo el pelirrojo, 

Pero si vas con tu madre todos los fines de semana -, protestó Neville, Si además ya hemos hecho planes y esta vez te hemos incluido, aunque no te hallamos consultado -, se apresuro a decir Draco, Mira Neville, tu también vas con tu abuela los fines de semana, así que no hay de que quejarse y quienes se han creído para decidir que hacer con MIS vacaciones -, contesto con un tono algo molesto el pelirrojo, Hey tranquilo Ron, solo que nos han contando de un lugar muy cool para pasar ahí las vacaciones -, explico Draco, Si, sin mencionar el hecho de que ya hicimos las reservaciones por esa cosa de muggles el tal feletono _(teléfono)_ y los boletos de ovián _(avión)_ son para mañana - dijo Neville entre risitas tontas, Bueno que más da, solo que tendré que ir esta noche a la madriguera, para platicar con mi madre.- 

Era muy temprano pero Draco, Ron y Neville ya estaban despiertos y con sus baúles listos, Draco se las había arreglado de nuevo con el teléfono al cual llamaban "feletono", para pedir un taxi, que los levara al "ariuperto", bueno al aeropuerto pero ellos así decían.

Hey Draco ¿que tan lejos vamos?- pregunto Ron, 

- Eh, iremos a un lugar que se llama Riviera Maya- dijo el chico rubio mientras terminaba de pagarle al conductor del Taxi _(Draco ahora tenía el puesto del padre de Ron, era jefe del departamento contra el uso incorrecto de los objetos muggles ¿raro no?)_

- ¿qué eso no queda en América?- Pregunto Neville

- Si queda en América en un país que se llama México - explico Draco, 

¡¡¡Pero que rayos si eso queda a miles de millones de kilómetros y con estos aparatos de muggles se deben hacer cientos de horas, ¿qué acaso no nos podemos aparecer? -, dijo Ron con desesperación, Mira solo esta a unos cuantos miles de kilómetros, no a miles de millones, como tu dices, se hacen 10 horas, no miles, y no nos podemos parecer, por que no conocemos el lugar, ni nada de eso , sin mencionar que la aparición de un continente a otro es muy difícil y puede salir realmente mal - contesto Draco con un aire de autosuficiencia, como el que era característico de Hermione y esto afecto a ron desde el momento en que lo escuchó, Draco, lo haz dicho igual que como me lo hubiera explicado mi Mione - dijo ron con un largo suspiro, al mismo tiempo que una lagrima se le derramaba por la mejilla, 

- Lo siento Ron, no quise recordártela y que te la pasaras mal, de verdad lo siento mucho, ahora piensa que te la vas a pasar genial en el lugar que vamos a ir, en medio de la selva, frente a una playa de arena blanca y el mar de color azul turquesa, con un arrecife de coral aun par de kilómetros, y por las noches un café bar donde suelen ir muchos muggles a divertirse, bien y podrías conocer alguna chica - dijo Draco algo avergonzado, con lo que Ron esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y luego una risa floja.

Eso quiere decir que ya vamos a llegar -, preguntó Neville a Draco, Si eso es lo que parece, pero creo que sólo hemos llegado ala ciudad de México y después tenemos que esperar 1 hora a que salga el avión a Cancún y de ahí tomaremos un taxi y nos llevará al lugar que les digo - les explicó a Neville y a Ron, ¿y como se llama ese lugar? ¿quién te hablo de el? ¿dónde queda? - preguntó curioso Neville , mira el nombre del lugar es Mayan no se que, me habló de el Sahara Winter y queda en la Riviera Maya, cerca de Cancún - le respondió Draco a Neville, ¿¿Sahara Winter es la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules, del departamento 16, del condominio donde vivimos?? - preguntó Ron, Sipi - dijo Draco. 

Después de bajar del taxi muggle que con trabajo los había llevado hasta ese lugar el cual de verdad se veía muy cool, Draco pagó al conductor, pero Draco le pagaba en libras, el conductor se molesto , Draco entro al lugar, donde se suponía que se iban a hospedar, llegó ala recepción y se encontró una chica de cabello rubio, algo alborotado y grifo por la humedad del lugar, con algunas mechas rojas alrededor de su rubia cabellera, con unos ojos verde esmeralda preciosos que contrastaban muy bien con su tostada piel debido al sol, tenia un aspecto familiar, más Draco no la pudo ubicar.

Draco se presento ante la chica y le dijo su problema y le dijo que si le podía cambiar las libras a la moneda del lugar (ósea pesos) la chica se veía muy nerviosa, pero con gusto le cambio el dinero.

Draco salió del lugar , le pagó al conductor del taxi el cual se veía sumamente molesto, bajaron su equipaje del taxi y entraron al lugar.

Esa chica seguía en la recepción y se veía muy afectada por algo, como si tuviera un ataque de nervios, pero aun así cuando ellos se acercaron a registrarse ella los atendió, pero al ver a Ron ella les pidió que esperaran un momento y mandó a otra chica.

Tenía los ojos color miel, piel morena debido a la exposición constante al sol, cabello lacio de color castaño obscuro, recogido en una coleta alta, debía medir alrededor de 1.70 m de estatura, y era delgada, 

Bienvenidos sean a Mayan Snitch, espero que disfruten de su estancia mi nombre es Iasabel Rui y mi socia se sintió indispuesta, ella se llama Maya, cualquier problema o duda nos buscan a nosotras, bueno aquí están las llaves de sus habitaciones, que la pasen bien -, explico Iasabel, Bueno esta bien pero tengo una duda ¿saben que es una Snitch?- Preguntó Ron, Ehmm, es una pelota que usaban losa mayas para sus juegos de Pelota -, Dijo Iasabel muy neviosa, No creo que no saben que es una snitch - le respondió Ron, Ud. sabe que es una Snitch - Le dijo Iasabel a Ron, Pues claro, es lo más tonto que me han preguntado, pero esta claro que tu no lo sabes y por favor dime Ron, Claro que se que es una Snitch Ron -, contesto algo enfadada, ¿Así que si sabes que es una Snitch? Iasabel, pues dime que es -, le contestó retándola, Pues una snitch es una pelota del quidditch y si el buscador la atrapa se ganan 150 puntos y el juego termina -, contesto algo explosiva Iasabel, Wow ya veo que sabes, eso quiere decir que eres una bruja - le dijo Ron en tono inquisitivo , Así es y Uds. son magos - pregunto Iasabel, Sip, pero ¿solo tu eres bruja? - contesto y pregunto Ron a la vez, No, Maya también es una bruja - le respondió ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Bueno y ¿¿podemos hacer magia aquí?? - le cuestionó Ron, Por el momento si, ya que no hay muggles hospedados en ninguna de las cabañas, más que ustedes, pero son magos, nosotras les avisamos cuando venga algún muggle a hospedarse , pero en la noche no pueden hacer magia, ya que los muggles vienen al bar. Lo siento me tengo que ir, aunque tengo mucha curiosidad de conocerlos pero tengo que ir a la ciudad, ¿qué les parece si hablamos por la noche? - les dijo Iasabel, si esta bien Iasabel, no vemos luego -, concluyó Ron y se fueron a sus habitaciones. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hola como están??????? 

Sorry por haber tardado tanto en este capitulo pero estaba en exámenes y luego el jueves salí de viaje escolar a un retiro espiritual y ya no pude continuar espero que les guste, esta 1/2 raro pero creo que les va a gustar.

Mil gracias a **Rupet Fan**, gracias por su apoyo y sigue haciendo más historias son geniales, please, escribe más.

Para **Ann de Weasley** que escriba más R/Hr, es muy buena escribiendo, y va dedicado para ti Ann.

Para **Ginger Weasley** le quiero decir que tampoco me gusto muxooooo matar a Ginny ya que se supone que yo soy Ginny, pero tenia que hacerlo para que la historia funcionara.

Gracia a **Acaramelada** y a **Clau** por su rewies y **Clau** tu histo esta muy padre.

Tamb quiero decirle a **Maika Yugi** estoy siendo asesorada por una tía que es Lic. en filosofía y letras y me dijo que era unas historia muy ácida y agria así que me dijo que dijera que era un lemon, aunque de verdad yo no lo creo.

Tamb esta histo va dedica da apara **Karlis** que me ayuda a continuar, para **Rose**, para **Ancira** y para mi super amiga del alma **Chubaka**, eres la mejor y no importa que el de alado no te pele, siempre vas a ser la mejor.


End file.
